User talk:Lion blaze
On Toontown my blue cat is 45 laugh points and has five frames of squirt and throw, 4 frames of drop,3 frames of toon up. Can hold sixty jellybeans pretty soon 80, and can hold 35 gags. And can tp to ttc, donalds dock, and dg. Talk to me about how high your toon is. Lion_blaze 17:12, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes Soon, im sorry i dont have time today. Do you live in the uk because i do. Thanks and happy editing! Man for the job 21:44, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Lion_blaze 21:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok and look at my other message to if u can. I would like to join super toons. and meet in a district not today though perhaps tommorow so pls tell me a district and if I get on tomorow then i will go there. And no I do not live in UK. Nope... Im not an admin, Just because a user is active, Dosen't make them an admin. :| If you look on some wikis, It takes a year to become a Sysop, Let alone an admin. Eagle Invader 04:07, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Lion_blaze 22:57, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Um ok I dont know what a Sysop is so uh can u tell me when you get the chance. Lion_blaze 03:51, November 21, 2010 (UTC) By the by I am also known as cog murderer, because I kill cogs for sport. (and torture them with low level gags even though I am high) ;) Lion_blaze 16:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ANYONE who needs clan is welcome to join mine it is called Glitch Clan (for now until better name). But we are getting very strong and have positons.(btw I am usally in Toon Valley). I dont know really Well i dont know how to get u in because a guy invited me to join. Its like a warrior clan yes but a nature type. Man for the job 19:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) You want to join? You wanted to join Super toons? Its my clan btw. Man for the job 19:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Lion_blaze 19:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea Do u live in usa, if so then its going to be complicated. Man for the job 19:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Lion_blaze 19:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Ugh Yes I live in one of the northern states Its cold here bc it snowing yay. Anyway idk when we are going to meet we will have to work out some kind of agreement. Man for the job 19:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Like wat kinda agreement Lion_blaze 19:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) is sad because misses friend on toontown I fear for his life bc Idk him in person. :'( :I Thanks Thanks for ur comment Man for the job 20:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) But can u still answer my question on the super toons. Lion_blaze 20:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Idk when we can met. Man for the job 20:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Lion_blaze 20:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) why cant u just vote on me? Please dont copy and reupload the same pictures, I saw you uploaded something that is already uploaded.Cheese0 23:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Lion_blaze 23:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh I am so sorry I did not no that was a rule wont happen again. Lion_blaze 01:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey anyone who wants to get on toontown now meet me at toon valley district and toontown central. Hey I saw you! I was a rabbit called Bonkers and you said it wasn't you, but it was. User: JellyrollZillerwig Lion_blaze 22:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) That was u? U said "?" and I said never mind. Oh ok then well at least I know it was you XD Lion_blaze 17:48, December 6, 2010 (UTC) lol XD OF COURSE!! Of course your clan may be alies. Theres only 3 conditions, your clan cannot hack, pretending to be alies while giving on info to a hacker clan and you cannot take over our clan. And being alies only means we can share ideas and more. As for being friends.... Hmm. I dont know if im allowed on Toontown yet. I am so so so sorry, i am not trying to get rid of you at all. Ill inform you when im ready, meanwhile please tell your clan about our friendship. Thanks! Man for the job 16:38, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Well..... For starters, i dont mean to be rude but please do not add useless categorys to articles and then you may have a chance of getting it! GOOD LUCK!!!! Man for the job 16:57, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I'd say Maybe tomorrow. Plus its not working right. I asked Toontown the give me advice so maybe tomorrow. Man for the job 17:05, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Did you... Did you got '''permisson '''from User User:Mew4ever23 to put a picture on the user's page? If you did'nt, that means you made vandalism and this wiki does not like vandalism (also, dont make spam catagories.) Please reply, from Cheese0 22:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC). I went to the link and there is no photo there. So I dont know wat ur talkin about really. Lion_blaze 02:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I undid it.Cheese0 02:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Look here. Then how did you know that toon? The user's page is blank plus, the user's contributitions are good. Cheese0 02:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry guys pls is there a way u can un ban cus I really am sry. Hey! Hey! Why did you put a picture of me on Freckleslam Conspiracy. Even though I wear a get connected shirt doesn't means I am Freckleslam! Cheese0 00:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes,wow mind meld! Wow i was thinking same thing and yes i did mean because of the time zones. Man for the job 17:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I think...... I think we have already completed it, she has said sorry. Can you pass it on? Man for the job 17:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Kit Kat Yes. I've met kit kat before. Its her. BUT we are closing it. We both apoligized and were friends. But she might let out on us again. Reply I finished the game, and I just got kinda bored. I think I pretty much grew out of it. I've been playing for about 5 years now. Flippers 19:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hehe! Hey! I got more edits than you now! Well that's all bye! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:10, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Depends That depends on what the rules are. Tell me the rules and I'll check them. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 03:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Depends That depends on what the rules are. Tell me the rules and I'll check them. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 03:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Approved Your rules have been approved and have went into effect as of 9:30 am Eastern Standard Time. Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 14:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) No problem Yeah, the pumpkin head page did have a few grammar errors put I fixed up them, and put more information on the article. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 15:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) heres how To get the deletion pic you first go to template, then... click on template. Then go down where it says Template:Delete. Then there you go! Save page, bam! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 15:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Wanna? Wanna meet on Toontown right now? If so that would be awesome! But just to let you know I can chat because when I became a member it wouldn't let me chat! (my mom, going to call Toontown staff about it). I'll be in Toontown Central, The District : Goofy Valley in the playground. Please Relpy back!!!!!!!!!! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 16:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Thats great timing! But, I might only use SpeedChat because my mom has to call the Toontown Customer Service to fix it. See you there! Remember where I will meet you! my toons name is.................. Yippie Crinklepretzel it has a snowman head on it!!!!! Relpy back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 16:13, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll meet you in........ Meet me at: Toontown Central, Goofy Valley!!!!!!!! iN THE PLAYGROUND! HURRY! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 16:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Im getting on! GET ON NOW, HURRY I AM GETTING ON NOW!!!!!! EEK --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 16:15, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Background I changed the background. DO YOU LIKE IT? Man for the job 21:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I wonder too. Man for the job 21:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: (Forgot what your subject was) --Eh.. what? lol Hi there! Yeah well, I joined the wiki a couple of days ago after I found it when I was looking for a wiki for Toontown, figured I could help out editing a whole lot of pages while I was there making good use of the wiki. lol Have fun! ^^ QuickSand 13:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Are you ok? Are you ok? Are the people inside ok? Man for the job 15:48, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Signature Yeah, it's awesome. Nice work. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 19:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Im on Im on! If you wanna meet up im in Toon Valley right now. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 21:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) PARTY WHEN IS DA PARTY STARTING? IVE BEEN WAITING FOR AGES! He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 19:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry took AGES to get on. Ill be there now. come on. Come to Boingyboro! I am on now! M7y toons's name is Sonic 108 laff. I will waiting in toontown central. Sonic767 22:00, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Gonna go Im gettingkinda tired coz it 22:31 where I live. So I guess ill see ya. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 22:31, January 2, 2011 (UTC) re:COMMUNITY WIKI Sure, I'll help. What is the name of the wiki and how can I find it? I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Ill help too! Man for the job 12:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I know I know. I know him from my school. I think he has gone and my and Jelly had a talk with him. Man for the job 17:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC)